


More Work to be Done

by theautisticjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/pseuds/theautisticjedi
Summary: Rey stumbled out into the light, blood, both her own and her enemies, covered her. She winced, her leg definitely broken, but continued walking.





	More Work to be Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormScavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScavenger/gifts).



> I enjoy writing angst way to much.

Rey stumbled out into the light, blood, both her own and her enemies, covered her. She winced, her leg definitely broken, but continued walking. 

She saw bodies littered across the battlefield, most from the resistance. 

“Rey?” a voice croaked out. She turned, Poe standing a few feet away, a hollowed out hole where his eye should be stared back at her. 

She stumbled over and hugged her friend tightly, pressing her face into his chest.. “Is anyone left?” she whispered. 

“Jessika and Kaydel are all I know for sure. The others are dead or MIA.”

“Rose?” over time, Rey had grown to like the woman, becoming friends, even if she had kissed her boyfriend. 

“I...I found her body.” his voice was cold. 

Rey clung tighter to him, numbly responding. “I killed Kylo.”

“Good. I'm glad. Do you know where Finn is?”

Rey burst into tears. “H-Hux killed him!” 

Poe's face paled. “A-Are you sure?”

“Kylo told me. He...he held up his wedding ring and-and taunted me with it!”

Poe let her go and slammed his fist into his destroyed X-Wing. “FUCK! IT ISN'T FAIR!” 

Rey shook in place, clutching Finn's ring in her hand. She placed it over her own and wailed, falling to the ground. 

“How did we lose, but win at the same time?” He asked. 

Rey didn't respond, still sobbing. She curled up into a ball, her sobs becoming screams. 

They stayed like that, Rey scream-sobbing and Poe silent. Minutes passed until Poe spoke again. “Is...is that?”

Rey glanced up, and through her tears made out a figure, staggering towards them. She sat up, her eyes widening. 

“Finn?” she whispered. As it got closer, her face lit up. “FINN!” despite the pain she ran to him, repeatedly tripping and messing up her leg more. But she didn't care. All she cared about was falling into his arms and staying there till the end of time.

She ran into him, just like Crait, only this time more bloody and broken. Finn wrapped his strong arms around her, Rey finally feeling safe. 

“I thought you were dead!” she cried. 

“Never. I'd never leave you without a proper goodbye.” he gave her forehead a kiss, but she was not having it. She grabbed his face and pressed his lips against her own. He was a bit surprised, but happy, and melted into her. They stayed like that, content. 

She was the first to pull away, eyes wide. “I honestly thought you were gone forever.”.

“Why'd you think that?” 

“Because Kylo showed me your wedding ring and I thought he took it off your corpse.”

He chuckled. “Hux and I got into a fight, and well…” he held up his left hand, Rey gasping, seeing that both his ring and middle fingers were gone, leaving on bloody stumps.

“Oh Finn...does it hurt?”

“Um, a lot. Like...a lot. But luckily while I just lost some fingers, he lost his life.”

“That's my man.” she pressed a kiss to his lips once again, but they were interrupted by Poe. 

He gave a little wave, before snatching Finn into a loving embrace. “I missed you buddy.”

“I missed you too.” Finn replied, Rey trying to worm her way into the hug. 

“Hey! You're terrible at sharing!” Poe joked, letting Rey inside the hug. 

“Hard to share when your soulmate looks like this.”

Finn smiled, giving Rey a kiss on the head. “This group hug is not complete! Where's Rose?” 

Rey clung to him tightly, as if bracing him for the news. 

“She didn't make it.” Poe answered. 

Finn's face fell, shaking his head. “You're lying. You two thought I was dead!” he pulled away, Rey grabbing his arm. 

“I found her body, Finn.” Poe's voice was solemn. 

“She...I…” 

“She put up a good fight, I'm sure of it.” 

Finn sat down, running a hand through his hair. “Of course she did. She always did.” 

They stayed like that in silence, before a voice crackled over Poe's comm. “P-Poe? It's Jess, I need help asap, I found more survivors.”

Poe replied swiftly. “On our way.” he turned to the broken lovers. “Can you help?”

Both Finn and Rey nodded. Poe gave a small smile, Rey helping Finn up, even as she leaned against him due to her leg. Poe headed off, Finn and Rey following. 

The war might be over, but their was certainly more work to be done.


End file.
